


背带裤

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 8





	背带裤

“唔……”李知勋被压在沙发上，即使他因为羞耻不想给出什么回应，但还是耐不住那人的撩拨而从口中溢出几声闷哼。

怎么会有人喜欢让别人裸体穿背带裤啊！这个人到底是不是什么变态啊！

刚刚李知勋才被人剥下原本身上的家居服和内裤，转而又被套上一条他已经好久没穿过几乎要被压在柜底的牛仔背带裤。

大手握着他的脚踝帮他把其中一条腿伸进裤管里，另一条腿则是被握住了小腿，轻轻捏了几下之后才送进裤管里，慢悠悠地提起裤子两边往上提，缓缓的动作还时不时滑过他的大腿外侧，弄得他痒得很。想稍微动作几下便得到了对方的动作猛地加快的回应，还不小心磨了下已经有些抬头的那处。

“哎呀真是不好意思，没留意到呢。”说着就像安抚似的摸了他的两下，才帮他整理好裤子，拉上两条背带套到肩上，“穿好了。”

李知勋现在上衣没穿，内裤没穿，浑身上下只有这条背带裤，牛仔布质地还有点磨，让他浑身不自在。

“全圆佑，”他一开口才知道自己的状态有点不对，“你现在是不是存心要找我打架。”全圆佑却没听他的，拉着他的手将他拉起身，还自以为体贴地怕他会站不稳，特地在拉起来之后搂住他的腰，见他没什么问题再放开。

李知勋因为职业和性格常年宅在家里，养的比别的男孩子或多要白皙些，身高也比全圆佑起码矮了半个头，平时看起来乖得跟个白糯团子似的，但只是人看起来乖，脾气却不小，偶尔在床上倒是有趣的很。

“是啊，我现在就很想和你在床上打一架，怎样，接受吗？”全圆佑像是发现什么新奇玩意儿一样围着他转了两圈，随即将手放在他只剩两根背带的背上，手指一路往下滑，正准备到腰间又突然像蛇一般飞快钻进前面，开始揉捏他的乳头，另一只手又沿着背带裤的小缝继续往下摸。

妈的，这哪是在床上呢，看着阵势八成就是要在客厅这里办了他，“你发情就发情，非得把我剥光再穿条背带裤才开搞，什么毛病。”

全圆佑闻言放开所有动作凑过去细细亲了他几下，“我只是突然想起来我们第一次见面你就是穿着这条背带裤，那个时候你还染着一头粉毛，腿露出来白白嫩嫩的，整个人看起来跟未成年一样。”

他声音低沉，说话呼出的气直直呼在他脸上，弄得他又痒了些。

“放屁，那你后来还和未成年上床呢。”

“所以我还是把你藏起来不让你去举报我啊。”

李知勋还想说些什么呛回去，就又被人压回沙发上。


End file.
